Electrical floor boxes are strategically placed in the floor to provide outlets for electricity and communication. Typical electrical floor boxes have either two or four outlets around a rectangular or square center access cavity. However, the increasing demand for electrical and communication outlets requires greater access to electrical and communication outlets then previously supplied. Thus, prior art floor boxes are becoming insufficient in supplying the quantity of outlets desired. Additionally, prior art electrical floor boxes commonly have wiring compartments formed from exterior walls of the box inherently limiting the number of wiring compartments and outlets within a given box.
Also, electrical floor boxes commonly have a wire tunnel that provide a conduit for wires. During installation, and sometimes after installation, it is necessary to access wires within the wire tunnel. However, prior art wire tunnels are generally difficult to remove. Thus, prior art wire tunnels make it difficult to access the wires therein.
Examples of prior art electrical boxes are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No.: 2,611,500 to Martin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,009 to Bowman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,522 to Whitehead; U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,908 to Arthur et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,522 to Schilham U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,193 to Forslund, III et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,037 to Young et al.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide electrical boxes having a large quantity of electrical and communication outlets. Additionally, there is a continuing need to provide electrical boxes that are easily assembled and permit easy access to the wires and other elements contained therein. This invention addresses these needs in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.